Forgotten Love
by Roluv3r
Summary: Clary's memory is erased. She doesn't remember Jace, or anyone besides her mom, Luke and Simon. It's up to Jace to make her remember. That is... if he wants her to remember.
1. Reunited

**_Set after the third book, City of Glass:_**

**_Clary's memory was erased, after the long and tedious Mortal War. When Clary was fished out of Lake Lyn, near Idris, some of the poison was not taken out by Valentine. Who thought that he could use the poison in her body, as an advantage, but died before having the chance. It is now up to Jace, Simon and all her friends to get her memory back. That is... if Jace wants her to remember him._**

* * *

**_Reunited_**

It was the hardest thing I had ever done, yet the easiest thing I had ever done. Staring at those big unwelcome doors. I didn't even know how it happened. I only told the Clave what I remembered. That it was all black until a small shimmer of light far off. Running into the light had brought here, but I only had one childhood memory. Her mom, Luke and Simon laughing tremendously at some joke I had told them. Mom. I missed her so much, I always felt safer when she was around. But I was glad at least someone had time to come with me here.

**_Flashback_**_"Clary? Darling? I know this is hard, but... the first time I kept such a big secret from you, you ended up mad at me. I don't ever want that to happen again, so this time I want you to know the whole truth." My mom, Jocelyn, had said. Her voice was clearly trying to cheer her up, but her face was so pained, it hurt my heart._

Luke's comforting voice had snapped her back to reality, "Don't be nervous Clary. They're your friends, just because you don't remember them, doesn't mean they don't remember you." He patted my shoulder and after some time, gently pulled me away, shoving me forward. In through the front doors of the Institute.

I tumbled through the gigantic doors, and looked back to glare evilly at Luke, but the door was already closed with a loud _thud_. I sighed and turned around. I was so shocked, I took a step back. 7 people were standing in a semi circle around me, all looking at me like they'd been waiting for me. One stepped out from the semi circle, a woman, who resembled very much the girl beside her. "Clary! I'm Maryse, and I am a shadowhunter. I'm sure Jocelyn has told you about it, hasn't she? She said. I nodded, mom and Luke had told me about the downworld, about shadowhunters, and how I had the ability to create new runes. We've been so excited to meet you...again!" She added awkwardly. She was very friendly, and pretty. "Anyway, I believe that you want to be introduced to your friends. Therefore, I arranged this meeting." She explained, "Maia, why don't you go first?" She asked, gesturing towards Maia. "She is a werewolf, a downworlder."

I reached out my hand for a greeting. She stepped forward and reached out with both her arms, hugging me tightly. I can't say I wasn't surprised, but I hugged her back. I could hear her muffled whisper, "Oh Clary! I thought...I thought we would never see you again!" She sobbed. I felt so moved, so happy, that even I had to fight back tears even though I didn't know them. Well I did, I just couldn't remember. Eventually, Maryse had to clear her throat and Maia stepped back, wiping away happy tears.

That was pretty much how the other greetings happened, even Magnus, the great and powerful warlock, hugged me. I couldn't hide my shock when I saw Alec and Magnus holding hands, they just grinned back at me. So they were gay. Cool, I thought, diversity. The other werewolf, Kyle, was also friendly, but not as close I suspected. Isabelle. Well Isabelle didn't even bother waiting for Maryse's introduction, she just leapt forward and threw herself at me. She was crying. I had already met Simon, and believe me, knowing he was a vampire was so cool, but despite him being a vampire, I still felt safer when he was there. Even though, I just met them, I feel a deep sense of connection towards them. Like I already knew them, and I already loved them.

When the introductions were done, I still felt as if something was missing. Like some piece of my heart. Something that didn't feel right. It was nagging at me, while I was talking to my newly-only-not-so-new friends. Until finally, I couldn't stand it anymore, I just had to ask. "Something doesn't feel right" I blurted out, clearly realizing I had held it in so long that I couldn't actually explain it. But I tried. They all looked at me weirdly, waiting for more information. I took a deep breath, using the time to try to come up with a solution to my problem. And then I found it. "Is... isn't there something missing? Someone...Someone I haven't met?" I asked uncertainly.

They all exchanged glances, like they were having some inside conversation with their eyes. Finally Isabelle broke the silence. "Yes. Th-" Alec elbowed her in the ribs, "Iz, he doesn't _want_ her to know" He said quietly, even though I could hear him.

"She deserves to know." Izzy replied, looking directly at me. "There is. Jace."

* * *

Please follow or review, I would really appreciate it. My first fanfiction story. I hope you like it! Updates soon. :)


	2. Remembering

_They all exchanged glances, like they were having some inside conversation with their eyes. Finally Isabelle broke the silence. "Yes. Th-" Alec elbowed her in the ribs, "Iz, he doesn't want her to know" He said quietly, even though I could hear him._

_"She deserves to know." Izzy replied, looking directly at me. "There is. Jace."_

* * *

**_Remembering_**

As soon as I heard it, I felt such a strong deja vu, that I my knees buckled. My breathing was hitched, and I felt dizzy. I could faintly hear Alec whispering, "I _told_ you. The effect...on her...too much for her". More, I couldn't make of it, I was so dizzy, I felt like fainting. But of course fainting on the day of reuniting with your friends, isn't the best way to make a good first impression. Suddenly, I felt strong hands on my shoulder pulling me up, dizzily I swung my head around thanking Simon for his assistance. His face was painted with worry, his eyebrows tilted the way he always did when he was concerned about something.

"I'm fine, I'm fine."I muttered, "I just... I feel a strong connection to the name. Jace. _Jace.__" _The way his name sounded on my lips, even saying it made my stomach flutter. I couldn't help it, I just had to ask. Almost afraid of the answer, I asked, "S-So who's Jace?" Isabelle opened her mouth to speak, but Alec abruptly interrupted her. "He..he's just a friend. Nothing more." He said with a straight face. Isabelle glared at him, and pulled at his sleeve, very hardly might I add, away from the group. He made a yelping noise, and looked at Magnus for help. Magnus just shrugged and grinned.

Later on the cab ride home, I thought back to Alec's words. I couldn't help feeling my heart drop as I heard what he had said. _He...he's just a friend. Nothing more._ Some part of me had wished there was something more, but it was foolishness I told myself. Maybe just a close friend. But if we _were_ friends, why hadn't he come down to greet me. After Izzy and Alec came back, they both looked sad and angry. Izzy had reluctantly told me that Jace was away. And would be for some time, he was in Idris, taking care of business. But the way she had said it, she wasn't exactly looking at me. She was looking far off into the distance, weirdly concentrating on something far off with such concentration, that her face was scrunched up. I shrugged it off as I paid the cabman, and got out. Probably some nose condition or something. I walked up the steps and into Luke's apartment.

"Honey! Are you back so soon?" Mom exclaimed, running over to me and embracing me a little too tightly. "Did you meet the Lightwoods? And Jace?" She bombarded me with questions, until Luke-thankfully-put a hand on mom's shoulder, silently asking her to calm down. But it didn't matter, I froze as she asked about Jace. There it was again. _Jace_. "Alec and Izzy told me Jace was just a friend." I explained to them, confused. Luke and mom shared a look, "Well.. umm where did they say he was?" Luke questioned. "In Idris. Taking care of business" I added. "Oh." They both answered simultaneously, they faces suspicious. "Well they must have their reasons." Mom muttered, and consciously, changed the subject.

During dinner, mom told me more about shadowhunters and Luke about downworlders. I nearly dropped my fork on the floor when I found out that I'd stopped the Mortal War. They both laughed heartily, and looked at me proudly. They told me about all the different demons, about _parabatais_, seraph blades, runes, and about how faeries couldn't lie. Literally, they couldn't lie, but they _could_ twist the truth. And there I sat, amazed, listening, but it was like half of me was there listening and taking in all the information. The other half was somewhere wondering what Jace looked like. And that's when it happened.

White, hot searing pain erupted inside me, bursting into flames. I fell off the chair, and groaned out in pain. I put my hands around my head, in fear of little brain pieces exploding everywhere. Instantly, I felt mom and Luke by my side. I felt hands carrying me onto something soft. Tears began running from my eyes, the pain was so blinding, that I'd rather die right there and then, then continue going through the pain. Then suddenly, I saw it. A beautiful face. He looked like a god. Blond long hair, beautiful eyes, and a handsome face. Instantly I thought of Jace. I screamed out in agony, and suddenly as soon as it had come, it was gone. I was left with a very bad headache, but I was alive. Slowly, in fear of the pain coming back, I opened my eyes and took my hands off of my head. I saw two worried faces staring down at me. I was on the couch, and they were both leaning in close checking if I was all right.

"Mom. Luke. I-I think I just regained some of my memory." I croaked.

* * *

What'd you guys think? Please read and review. Follow or favorite, and tell me if you thought the chapter was good :P


	3. The Encounter

_White, hot searing pain erupted inside me, bursting into flames. I fell off the chair, and groaned out in pain. I put my hands around my head, in fear of little brain pieces exploding everywhere. Instantly, I felt mom and Luke by my side. I felt hands carrying me onto something soft. Tears began running from my eyes, the pain was so blinding, that I'd rather die right there and then, then continue going through the pain. Then suddenly, I saw it. A beautiful face. He looked like a god. Blond long hair, beautiful eyes, and a handsome face. Instantly I thought of Jace. I screamed out in agony, and suddenly as soon as it had come, it was gone. I was left with a very bad headache, but I was alive. Slowly, in fear of the pain coming back, I opened my eyes and took my hands off of my head. I saw two worried faces staring down at me. I was on the couch, and they were both leaning in close checking if I was all right._

_"Mom. Luke. I-I think I just regained some of my memory." I croaked._

* * *

_**The Encounter**_

The following week went by in Clave meetings, or with the silent brothers. They were all fascinated with me. They had established, that I was little by little regaining my memory-painfully. Mom, Luke and the others weren't so happy about that. So far I'd only had one mind attack, and I wasn't exactly waiting in anticipation for my second attack. I had been officially cleared, and was heading over to the Institute. The fresh fall wind was blowing in my face, elegantly and effectively freshening my mind.

As I stepped into the Institute, the usual smell of the place welcomed me. I had been there every day, for the past week. I hadn't actually planned to come by today, but surprises were within my talents I thought smugly. I pressed the button on the elevator, and felt it shift and move upward. _Ding. _The elevator door opened, and I stepped out. Somewhere along the way, I had gotten lost. My original plan was to find Izzy's room, but as half an hour passed, I just wanted to find my way out. Eventually, I saw a tall man with blonde hair walking ahead of me, his back turned. Determined to find my way out of here, I ran up to him. "Excuse me sir, can you help me find my way out?" She asked.

The man froze as soon as he heard my voice. Slowly and shakily he turned around. It was Jace. She instantly recognized him from the memory. She had been studying it in her mind for the past week, and had tried to draw it. But for some reason, she could never get it just right. "_C-Clary"_ He whispered as his eyes both lit up and widened in surprise. He started to take a step forward, but stepped back again as if he had just remembered something. His fists were clenched, his knuckles white and he was biting his lip. Then suddenly his face closed, shutting off any feeling he had held before. "Ye-es miss. I-It's back the way you came from a-" He said shakily but was interrupted. "Y-You...You're the guy from...You're Jace." I exclaimed. He was even more beautiful in person. He seemed to freeze at my words. As soon as I had said it, my knees buckled and my breath was taken out of me.

My headache was back. And worse than ever. But my knees never hit the ground. I was caught by familiar callused hands. I was caught by Jace. Gently, with so much care that he might as well have thought I was made of porcelain, he pulled me back up. His face was pained, thought I didn't know why. "I heard what happened from Alec. You..You regained a memory didn't you?" He questioned softly. "Which?" He still hadn't taken his hands off of me yet, but I didn't want him to either. I felt like the safest girl in the world when he touched me. "You" I replied.

His hands were off as soon as the words left my mouth. "You were asking how to get out of here. Back the way you came from and to the left" He continued as if none of what had just happened, had actually happened. "Why?" I asked, clearly ignoring his instructions, and rubbing my temples, "Why is it I can remember you strongest? Why is it that I feel such a strong connection to you? Why is it that I feel so safe when I'm around you?" He winced at every question, as if they had so much meaning in them that it hurt him. "Clary...I'm sorry." He whispered. I don't know if it actually happened or if it just was something I imagined. I felt a light brush, gentle and caring, but so fast that I couldn't distinguish between reality and dream. I blinked, and I was alone again. He had left. Jace. There was something so addictive and attractive about him, that I just couldn't get enough. Reluctantly, I followed his instructions, and before no time I was out on the streets again.

I fished around in my pockets for some money, for a cab ride home. Mom had told me to take a cab home, since she was worried about me going home alone in the middle of the night. I felt someone watching me, and more hastily I dug deep into my pockets finding nothing. I'd left my phone back home, and the Institute was closed for visiting hours. I was stranded. The only thing to do now, was to walk home. I groaned, and began the long journey home.

As I walked, I felt someone stalking me. I had begun to become more and more paranoid. I was frantically looking around for any still open cafes, shops or restaurants. I was so concentrated on finding shops, that I had completely missed the creepy and dark hisses of a demon in front of me.

Without hesitating, it lunged forward, its claws reaching out towards me.

* * *

Cliffhanger haha :D AND thank you sooo much for all the amazing reviews! Anyway those that haven't, please read & review. I try to post at least once every week. But since it's the weekend, I think there might be more.


	4. Attacked

_As I walked, I felt someone stalking me. I had begun to become more and more paranoid. I was frantically looking around for any still open cafes, shops or restaurants. I was so concentrated on finding shops, that I had completely missed the creepy and dark hisses of a demon in front of me._

_Without hesitating, it lunged forward, its claws reaching out towards me._

* * *

**_Attacked_**

The demon ripped me across the chest, and swung me, hard, against the wall. I heard the something crack, and I didn't even get a chance to catch my breath as I slumped to the ground. I painfully propped myself onto one arm. "Wh-What do you want with me?" I shouted. Hisses and growls left its mouth, but I understand some of it. "Master...Wants you...Capture..." It didn't waste any time, the demon was already charging towards me again with full speed. My heart was pounding so loudly, I was afraid it would pop out. At the last second, I rolled out of the way, and the demon went right into the wall, leaving a giant hole in the middle of the wall. The bricks gave away, and piled bricks after bricks, onto the demon. Silently, I hoped it'd died under the crash, but I had a feeling I was wrong.

The low and angry growling, confirmed my suspicions. I had no more tricks up my sleeve. Slowly but steadily the demon rose up from the under the dusty pile of bricks. And then it leapt. I stood up, staggering, but if I was going to die, I wouldn't do it cowering on the ground. Then, I closed my eyes, my fists were clenched so hard, that I felt my nails penetrating my skin.

But death never came. Slowly I opened my eyes to slits, and then wider, as I saw what had happened. The demon had been flung to the side, and Jace was fighting it. Like it was the easiest thing he had ever done, he moved so fast she couldn't keep up. He moved with such grace, one moment he's there, and the other, he's on the other side of the demon stabbing it with his seraph blade. One more stab in the heart, and the demon fell to the ground. Not long after, it perished, leaving only ashes. I stared dumbfounded, at how easily he had defeated the demon. Like it was as easy as the ABC's.

The shock, and the pain had left me on my knees. As soon as I had seen Jace, I had unconsciously dropped to my knees. He had that effect on me every single time. My breathing was ragged as he turned around and looked me in the eyes. His beautiful eyes. I could stare into them for eternity, I thought to myself. I was lost in thought as Jace kneeled in front of me, holding out his hand. I was instantly snapped out of it, as he began talking. "Clary, are you alright?" He eyed me closely. Soundlessly, he took my wrist and fished out a stele from his belt. "I'm drawing an _iratze_ on you. It might hurt, but it'll heal you. You need to trust me on this." He said as he drew an intricate design on my wrist with the stele.

I didn't know why, but the answer just came to me. "Always." I replied, just as he finished the rune. The stele dropped out of his hand, and suddenly he seemed very concentrated on fumbling around for it. I wanted to know why he was so distant with me. Why he treated me as a stranger. I gently laid my hand on his arm, feeling his muscles flex as he froze. "It's just a stele" I whispered soothingly, "Forget about it." Slowly he tilted his head up to face her. "That was you wasn't it? Following me?" I asked him. He stood up with a sigh, "I-I couldn't bear the thought of you going home alone." His voice sounded defeated and tired. There were black shadows under his eyes, and his mouth was in a thin line. "Then come with me" I answered gently. "Follow me home. Without stalking me." I added, seeing his mouth quirk into a smile.

We were walking home. Together. Jace and I. Something felt right about it. Like, I had experienced this before. Suddenly Jace stopped walking, he had stopped outside a kiosk. There were dim lights turned on inside, and the windows were covered with rusty bars. Over the door, with big letters it said, **Church's Kiosk **"Wait here." Was all he said, before disappearing inside. And I was left standing outside the kiosk, awkwardly waiting, with my hands in my pockets.

Not long after, a bald and clearly drunken man came staggering towards the kiosk. Clearly he had come to buy more alcohol. But his course immediately changed when he saw me. He turned halfway round and came closer. I took a step back, becoming more afraid by the second. I was so stunned that by the time I'd snapped out of it, he had cornered me. There was nowhere I could run. "Whazz a pretty girl larrk you doin round 'ere?" He asked, the smelly beer odor coming out of his mouth. I nearly gagged. Nearly. My heart was pounding so loudly, I was afraid he'd hear it. "Go away. Please." I said shakily. He clearly ignored me as he took a step further. "No can doo" He murmured and reached out.

* * *

Thank you for all the awesome reviews. I seriously appreciate you support. I didn't actually think I could write haha :P anyways, have an awesome day, and read and review pleaase :)


	5. Jace

_Not long after, a bald and clearly drunken man came staggering towards the kiosk. Clearly he had come to buy more alcohol. But his course immediately changed when he saw me. He turned halfway round and came closer. I took a step back, becoming more afraid by the second. I was so stunned that by the time I'd snapped out of it, he had cornered me. There was nowhere I could run. "Whazz a pretty girl larrk you doin round 'ere?" He asked, the smelly beer odor coming out of his mouth. I nearly gagged. Nearly. My heart was pounding so loudly, I was afraid he'd hear it. "Go away. Please." I said shakily. He clearly ignored me as he took a step further. "No can doo" He murmured and reached out._

* * *

**_Jace_**

I tried removing his hand from my body. I earned a hard and loud slap across my face. "Donn dizturb meh!" He shouted drunkenly. "Stop it!" I screamed, squirming under his touch. I had gone into adrenaline mode, my blood was pumping. My eyes were frantically searching for anyone on the streets. Any possible escape route. But of course there was no one. It was the middle of the night. But I had nowhere to run. Besides, Jace told me to wait here. But I won't lie, if I had gotten the chance earlier, I would've made a break for it. I closed my eyes, turning my face away from him. My knees buckled, but all he did was push his knee against mine, to keep me from falling. "You ain' goinn nowhaa" He spit, his dark eyes glinting with lust. Then, with an evil smile, he reached out with his other hand.

"If you so much as touch her again, I swear by the Angel, I will tear you apart, limb from limb." Jace's beautifully bone chilling cold voice spoke, with such iciness that could even leave the Clave speechless. It even sent a chill down my spine. But, the weird thing was, my body relaxed as soon as I heard his voice. Like fire in coldness. Like light in darkness. Slowly, I opened my eyes to slits, and saw a beautiful blonde haired man standing in front of me, blocking the drunken man's outstretched arm with his own. I had never seen Jace so angry. His eyes were full of hatred and coldness, and I swear, if looks could kill, everyone staring at him would be dead. The drunken man's eyes widened in horror, as he stared into Jace's eyes. It was like he didn't want to, but was forced to look into those unwelcome eyes. I would hate to get on Jace's bad side. But something told me, that I never would, no matter what I did.

Jace's iron tight grip on him, left big and clear marks on him as Jace released him. Slightly staggering, he stood there for a while, weighing his options. He seemed to have picked one, because he took a step a forward, and looked at Jace head on. But as soon as he looked into Jace's eyes again, he froze with fear. But he stood his ground. He didn't even know _how_ out of Jace's league he was. Jace was trained, the drunk was...well drunk. Jace was fast, the man slow and dazed.

Without hesitation, the man leaped forward lunging at Jace with a deadly glare. For a moment, I was worried for Jace. A moment. That was before Jace took both the man's arms in his, and swung him down on the ground. Hard. Drunk and bloodthirsty, the man shakily stood up, and took a step back, spitting some blood out of his mouth. "Tha' all you goot?" He laughed groggily, "Tha' purty girrl is miine." He sent a creepy gleeful smile at me. "Don't you even look at her again." Jace spat, and lunged forward. The man's words, had clearly gotten to him. Jace jammed his elbow into the man's chest, sending him flying through the air. As if it wasn't enough, he jumped up into the air, and did a flip, landing a hard blow on the man.

The man just didn't know how to give up. Staggering, he got to his feet. Again. But instead of facing Jace again, he turned around and limped away as fast as he could. His fear was so evident, that I almost had sympathy for him. Almost. Then I remembered why he had gotten beaten up in the first place, and my heart swelled with pride. Jace had beaten him up for _me_. It might sound weird, but I felt special. Like Jace cared for me. I could see his muscles relax, as the fight ended. That man never stood a chance.

Finally, with the tension gone, I let out a breath, that I didn't even know I was holding, and collapsed. I felt strong, callused and gentle hands on my back catching me. "You're always there when I fall" I whispered, mostly to myself and leaned into his embrace. But Jace seemed to have heard it, because he tightened his grip on her. "Always." He replied, looking deep into my eyes. His eyes had turned from cold and uninviting, to loving and gentle. They were like magnets, I couldn't stop myself from looking into them.

Gently, he lowered me onto the ground, and checked for any vital wounds. As soon as he saw my cheek, where the _man_ had hit me, his eyes darkened. His grip tightened, and his jaw clenched. "I-I'm sorry Clary. I'm so sorry" He whispered, his beautiful face coated with so much pain, that my heart felt like breaking. I put my hand up to caress his cheek lightly, "It wasn't your fault. You know that" I replied softly. He froze, but after some time, he leaned into the embrace. His eyes closed, his face filled with peace. As if touching me, was all that he'd ever wanted from this world.

"You wanted to know why. Why you feel this way. Why I'd ignored you in the first place. Why I'd forbidden myself to be anywhere near you. Why I also feel this way about you." Jace said, his voice as light and soft as feathers.

* * *

Another chapter! Please read and review! :) And THANK YOU to all my readers and reviewers. You make my day. HAHAH but seriously, you do ;)


	6. Why I Love You

_Gently, he lowered me onto the ground, and checked for any vital wounds. As soon as he saw my cheek, where the man had hit me, his eyes darkened. His grip tightened, and his jaw clenched. "I-I'm sorry Clary. I'm so sorry" He whispered, his beautiful face coated with so much pain, that my heart felt like breaking. I put my hand up to caress his cheek lightly, "It wasn't your fault. You know that" I replied softly. He froze, but after some time, he leaned into the embrace. His eyes closed, his face filled with peace. As if touching me, was all that he'd ever wanted from this world._

_"You wanted to know why. Why you feel this way. Why I'd ignored you in the first place. Why I'd forbidden myself to be anywhere near you. Why I also feel this way about you." Jace said, his voice as light and soft as feathers._

* * *

**_Why I Love You_**

The silence was almost heartbreaking. I had nodded, softly urging him to tell me. After, it was like he was trying to piece sentences together. Like he was thinking about what he was going to say. Then, Jace looked me in the eyes. "It's because I love you."

As soon as the words left his mouth, pain etched into my body from every corner. I writhed and turned and twisted, putting my arms around myself, as if to protect me from the pain. Faintly, I could feel Jace's grip on me tighten, and his panic was clearly shown as he tried to calm me down. "Clary. _Clary._ I need you to take deep breaths okay" His voice breaking and shaking. His hand moved to stroke my hair gently.

I screamed as images, voices, memories flooded into my brain. They were all of Jace. And me. I saw the first time we kissed, in a magical garden. I saw the first time he told me he loved me. I saw how he countless times had rescued me from danger. I saw his adorable smiles, his worries, his sadness. My agony was so great, tears started running from my eyes. But it wasn't only because it hurt, it was also because I saw how Jace had been lost, in the time during my amnesia. How he had countless nightmares, how he visited me everyday, and brought flowers. Always my favorite.

Suddenly, I knew why I had felt the way I felt about him. "Don't leave" I whimpered quietly, as I buried my face into Jace's chest. "Never" He replied, and kissed my head. It felt like forever, until the pain finally stopped. And like before, I was left with a burning headache. My tears were stained, and I don't know how long Jace had held me, never wavering, and whispered sweet nothings into my ear.

I opened my eyes slowly, and instantly saw Jace's eyes light up with hope, but his face was masked with pain and worry. Though he clearly was trying to hide it- and failing miserably. "Clary? Are you alright?" His face was stained with seriousness and worry. "I-I...don't know." I said honestly. "Clary...What you just experienced, wa-was it a mind attack?" Jace asked nervously, his muscles flexing unconsciously. I nodded, slowly, afraid the pain was going to come back. "I-I saw you. And me. I saw us." I whispered, looking deep into those dreamy eyes of his. "What did you see?"Jace asked, even more nervous. "When you first kissed me. The struggle of learning about us being siblings. That night you gave me my necklace." Suddenly my hand reached to my neck, and found something round. The Morgenstern family ring, the one he gave me, and for some unknown reason, I let out a sigh. Good. I hadn't lost it. Then I continued, "How much happiness filled me when I found out we weren't siblings. How much I love you." I articulated the last three words clearly, to show him that I really meant it.

His face was so close I could see my own reflection in his beautiful eyes. Jace was clearly having problems communicating. He was frozen, but in his eyes, I could see his love for me. He was constantly opening his mouth, then closing it right after. I had left him speechless. And something told me, that a speechless Jace was _very_ rare. "Oh by the Angel, Clary" He finally breathed out, looking away. This was clearly hard for him. "You don't know how much I've wanted you these past weeks. I even had Alec and Iz lie for me, to tell you I was away, so I didn't have to see you." He explained slowly, like saying the words out loud was hard for him. "W-Why?" I was almost afraid of the answer, but I had to know. "Because I was a coward." He said straight out, his face pained.

I reached my hand out, tilting his chin to face me again. He didn't resist. "A handsome coward." I whispered, leaning closer. I could hear his light and beautiful laugh, his pounding heart, his hard breathing. He covered the last distance and gently kissed me. I leaned in closer, wanting more. Long and passionate. Like our lips were made for each other. The moment our lips came in contact, fireworks exploded inside me. His hand left my back and traveled up into my hair, to the nape of my neck, bringing me closer. The way I felt connected to him... Well it was indescribable. After some time, our lips parted for air. And Jace. Well Jace was looking at me, like I was the only one in the world for him. And no doubt, I was looking at him the same way too.

"A handsome coward maybe, but I was still a coward." He said, his hands playing with my hair. "You got hurt because of me. You were the only thing I cared about, the only thing worth living for. Hell, _I_ don't even deserve you. But for some reason, you still love me. And I wake up everyday, feeling like the luckiest man in the world. Because _you_ love me, I'm able to live." His face had gotten serious, and his hand had traveled down to my cheek. Instantly, my cheeks flushed. "I couldn't stand you getting hurt ever again. So...So I forced myself to stay away. Let you live a safer life. A happier life. Because without me, you would never have gone to Lake Lyn. You would never have had never gotten hurt. You would-" He stopped, his voice breaking. "Jace..." I didn't know what to say. It was obvious that he had made a very big mistake, but I was always bad with words. And Jace made them come so easily, and they were always so meaningful. "I know." He breathed, "I-If you want me to leave, I-I'll leave."

I half laughed, half groaned. "No, Jace. Please stay. Please stay with me forever. I don't ever want to you leave me again. And even if I didn't know you, I still would've come to Lake Lyn to defeat Valentine. But because of you, I had stronger willpower. And without you, I would've been dead a long time ago. You saved me, Jace. You are and always will be, my hero." I said, meaning every word and more.

* * *

CLACE! WOOHOOO CLACE FTW! lol anyways please read and reviiieww! Thank you to all my followers and readers.. and PLEASE review. Also, I am not going to post in a couple days because, my birhday is on THURSDAY! WOOO. So you guys will be recieving a very very special chapter on THURSDAY! yay


	7. Date

_I half laughed, half groaned. "No, Jace. Please stay. Please stay with me forever. I don't ever want to you leave me again. And even if I didn't know you, I still would've come to Lake Lyn to defeat Valentine. But because of you, I had stronger willpower. And without you, I would've been dead a long time ago. You saved me, Jace. You are and always will be, my hero." I said, meaning every word and more._

* * *

**_Date_**

It's been a week since Jace and I started dating. Again. At first I was afraid, that our love for each other would slowly fade. But it seems, that I'd made a huge mistake. Because, for every day, it seemed to grow, if that was even possible. I smiled to myself, Jace is and always will be the only one for me.

"Bye mom! Bye Luke!" I called out as I closed my the door behind me. I was on cloud nine. Literally. As I stepped into the Institute, and took the elevator up, Iz ran over to me. Like she had been waiting for me. "You and Jace, huh?" She asked, raising her eyebrows while smirking. "So I heard about the big date toniight!" She practically sang. "We _have_ to go shopping later for clothes!" She continued to squeal. I was confused, what big date? "I have nice clothes!" I protested, confused. But not wanting to ruin her good mood, I agreed to go shopping later.

Then I heard someone groan. "Iz, that was supposed to be a surprise!" Jace's irritated voice down the hallway, reached my ears. As always, upon hearing his sweet melody of a voice, I instantly straightened up. He was wearing jeans, a white t-shirt, with bare feet. He had clearly just gotten out of the shower, and he was scratching his head, like he was trying to come up with something. I tried to hold back a laugh, while Izzy looked confused. "What?" She asked. "Iz, I was actually going to ask her now." He said, his irritation clearly shown. Then Izzy turned defensive. "W-Well try filling me more in next time!" She retorted, then looked and at me and winked before walking away.

"Uhhh." He started, his hand around his neck, his eyebrows furrowed. I couldn't hold it in any longer, I burst out laughing. Then he looked at me, and I could see his beautiful face break out in laughter too. After laughing for a while, and having finally calmed down, he led me down the hallway, and into his room, murmuring something about it being the only place to get some privacy. I was sitting on his bed, staring at him pacing back and forth in front of me.

He looked very serious and concentrated, then he stopped and looked at me. I have to say, he look adorable. "Um Clary, you know how we haven't been on a date before? Because we were busy with all the training?" He asked nervously fidgeting with his stele. "Yes, well umm. I wanted to uhhh... You know...Kinda..." Then he stopped took a deep breath and knelt in front of me, looking directly at me. The first thing he said was probably most to himself, but I overheard it. "By the Angel, you're beautiful." he had whispered. I smiled, he was so adorable and handsome when he was nervous. "Clarissa Fray, will you go out on a date with me" He said hopefully. My smile broke into an even bigger smile, "Yes! -Uhh suree" I said, trying to keep my cool. "I'll see you tonight" I grinned and stalked out of his room, leaving him in a state between being sheer happy and confused.

"Wow." Izzy said as she stood back from the mirror. She had just finished setting my hair, and doing my make-up. I was looking at myself. I had a velvety dress with a black outline. No straps, and the dress was pretty short. Izzy made me wear it. We had went a wild shopping spree trying to find the right clothes, and lets just say, that next time, I might decline Iz's offer. But I had to admit, I _did_ look pretty good. The colour brought own the green in my eyes, while complimenting my red hair colour. I had black high-heeled boots on, and the necklace with the Morgenstern ring. "I think you're ready" Izzy breathed, clearly surprised that Clary had cleaned up that nice.

I stepped out of Izzy's room, with Iz right behind me. I stepped into the elevator and pressed the down button. As I stepped out I saw Jace waiting in front of me, with his hands in his pocket. My breath got caught as I realized what he was wearing. Not his usual shadowhunter gear, not his usual casual attire. But a tux. Jace was wearing a tux. I must've made a noise, because next thing I knew, Jace was looking at me. He instantly stiffened, his eyes widening, taking in all of me. He opened his mouth, only to close it again. His mouth, oddly twitching. I know it sounds weird, but to me, it was adorable. I smiled at him, seemingly it made him even more stiff.

"W-Wow, Clary..."He breathed, quickly walking towards me, and pulling me in for a kiss. He put his hand on the nape of my neck, and leaned his forehead on mine and whispered, "By the angel, you're beautiful. I'm so lucky to have you...You know that right?" I almost laughed, and pecked him on the lips. "You're not so bad yourself" I winked. He chuckled and held out his hand for me. I took it without hesitating.

"Whaaat?!" I said alarmed. "Come on Clary! You're not gonna get hurt! I promise!" He called over the loud roar of the engine. He was sitting on his motorbike, beckoning me over. "Look," he said after a while, "Do you trust me?" I nodded. Gently he guided me onto the bike, and only after making sure I was ready, he took off. Flying in the beautiful night sky. It was refreshing and so pretty. I almost missed the sight. After a while, we landed on a rooftop. The lights of the city was lighting up the whole city. It was so pretty. And there, beside the motorbike, was a carpet with pillows, candles and food. The air got knocked out of my lungs. This was so romantic. I turned around and hugged Jace tightly, and felt his chest rumble as he chuckled.

After a while we sat down and ate. His beautiful face was illuminated with the glow of the candles. We were eating takeaway food from Taki's. But hey, everything isn't perfect. Except Jace. He was the only thing that made sense for me.

"Having a nice little romantic dinner, are we?" Came a low and sly voice from behind. I froze upon hearing the voice. Jace, always quick on his heels, had already extracted his seraph blade from his belt, and placed himself in front of me. There was something about that voice... Something familiar. I stood up and turned around, looking at Jace's dumbfounded face. It was soon made clear, why I had thought I had heard that voice before.

I sensed an evil aura coming off from him, slightly making my head spin. I took a step back, steadying myself. It was the drunk.

* * *

Donnee. The next chapter will come out as soon as I hit 45 reviews. haha im meaan. oh and the movie came out yesterday! I soo wanna see it! :P


	8. Surprise, Surprise

_"Having a nice little romantic dinner, are we?" Came a low and sly voice from behind. I froze upon hearing the voice. Jace, always quick on his heels, had already extracted his seraph blade from his belt, and placed himself in front of me. There was something about that voice... Something familiar. I stood up and turned around, looking at Jace's dumbfounded face. It was soon made clear, why I had thought I had heard that voice before._

_I sensed an evil aura coming off from him, slightly making my head spin. I took a step back, steadying myself. It was the drunk._

* * *

**Surprise, Surprise**

Instinctively, I stepped behind Jace. Something about it made me feel safer. I sneaked a look at Jace, evidence from his earlier surprise was well hidden under his new mask of calmness. But his hands gave him away, his knuckles were white, gripping at a seraph blade in his right hand. "Clary...Get away from here...Use my bike" Jace let out in a breath, not moving his mouth at all. His voice was strained, his face hiding something faint. As if he knew something I didn't. That was not going to happen. I would never leave Jace here, without any backup, and I sure as hell would never leave his side. Ever. I took a step forward, and took Jace's left hand, feeling a little of his tenseness fading away. "I would never leave you." I said determined and faced the alcoholic head on with Jace by my side.

A low and evil laugh came from the man. "How romantic." He sneered calmly. Jace chose to ignore it. "It's you." He said. "You're the one who sent the demon. This was all a part of your plan, wasn't it...Straik?" Jace said. The tension was written all over his face. "What? Jace, what're you talking about?" I inquired. Who was Straik. "Well..." Jace began, "I overheard the demon saying something about some master who wanted you captured. That's why we stopped at Church's Kiosk. I needeD, someone with inside information, someone who wouldn't report it to the Clave. And what I got was the name Straik. H-He...He was one of Valentine's experiments." He finished off shakily.

I stared at him for I don't know how long, completely caught off guard and suprised. The crackling laughter from Straik, broke my state of surprise. "You are a clever one, Jonathan." He mused. I hadn't noticed his british accent until now. "It's Jace" He growled. Straik rolled his eyes. There was something about him. Something that made this encounter seem like a game to him. "And that's why I need _you_." He said pointing directly at Jace. "You have angel blood in you, yes? More than normal shadowhunters. That blood will enable my full power. Valentine summoned me, and held me prisoner for years, only feeding me demon blood. Truth is, he gave me the wrong thing. Angel blood brings out the most powerful forces. Good or bad."

And with just a wave of his hand, demon after demon poured onto the roof. We were completely surrounded with thousands of demons. "Now," Straik continued, "we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Jace was completely silent. "Very well then." Straik said, his face turning dangerously serious. Thousands of demons stormed towards us. Jace held his seraph blade ready, defending demons. I was doing my best. I had hidden a seraph blade up my boot, but I gotta say Izzy is pretty good at battling demons in dresses and high heels. I was stumbling around, doing my best to keep up. It soon became clear that the demons weren't headed for Jace. There were fighting their way towards me.

I knew we couldn't keep this up much longer. I was exhausted, I didn't know how long we stood fighting. But it seemed like an eternity. One way or another, someone would slip up. Unfortunately, it happened. Jace was hurled against the wall, a loud _thud_ echoing in my ears. Alarmed, I started running towards him. "NO! CLARY, DON'T!" He shouted, his face full of panic. But it was too late. I felt something disgusting and slithery creeping up my legs. I looked back. A big octopus-like demon was staring down at me, it's eyes full of heat and flames. Before I knew it, it's tentacles wrapped around me, knocking the breath out of my lungs.

Slowly and shakily, Jace pulled himself up to his feet. He was lightly swaying, his seraph blade painted with demon blood. His face held fear, something that I had never seen before. But it only lasted for about a split-second, then it changed to utter calmness. "Let. Her. Go." He pronounced every word clearly, sure to put every ounce of hatred he had for Straik in those three words.

* * *

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. I luuuv it. okay, so im going to make this new rule. For every 10 or so reviews I get, I will post a new chapter. so please, follow, read and review. thank you and have a great day.


	9. Sacrifices

_Slowly and shakily, Jace pulled himself up to his feet. He was lightly swaying, his seraph blade painted with demon blood. His face held fear, something that I had never seen before. But it only lasted for about a split-second, then it changed to utter calmness. "Let. Her. Go." He pronounced every word clearly, sure to put every ounce of hatred he had for Straik in those three words._

**QUICK HEADS UP! SORRY I POSTED THE WRONG CHAPTER. THIS IS THE REAAL ONE LOL SORRY!**

* * *

**_Sacrifices_**

Straik's laughter sounded throughout the whole rooftop. "Let her go?" He said, like he thought it was some kind of a joke. His voice sounded oddly distant. He laughter ended aprubtly, "No." he said simply, staring directly at Jace. Jace's jaw clenched, he was clearly trying to think up an escape route.

The tentacles had slithered up my entire body, now closing in on my throat. I wanted to yelp, to scream, to wriggle, to cry. But I didn't. Jace was already worried enough, and I didn't want to make it worse. Another of the demon's tentacles flew up in front of my body, and without warning, something acidic and yellow burst out from its pores. A scream of surprise and pain broke out of my lips, as the poison touched my dress. The acid instantly burned through, and scorched my skin. Jace turned his head as quick as lightning, his face turning very pale.

"Shadowhunter. Will you, or will you not aid me?" Straik bellowed, his face revealing nothing. Jace very well knew, that if he did give in, he would be part of making a monster. Someone who held more power than even Valentine. The tentacle's grip tightened on me, while more of the sick yellow acid erupted from the tentacle. I doubled over, but determined to keep the scream inside of me this time. It took great effort, but I did it.

Jace's face was as white as a ghost, his hands trembling. Silently, I shook my head slowly. Saying, don't. Don't do it, no matter what happens to me, don't do it. "P-Please. Stop. I'll do anything. Just stop hurting her" His voice sounded small and almost helpless. "N-N-" I started to cry, but the tentacle's grip was tightening fast, choking the air out of me.

Jace had started walking towards Straik. I wasn't going to give in that fast. I almost hit myself, for not thinking of it earlier. Other girls might put high-heeled boots on to look pretty, but Izzy had taught me a trick. With a turn of my ankle, and a click from the boot, a sharp blade erupted from both tips of the high-heels. Quickly, I jammed both feet into the demon. Leaving its tentacles weak for a second, and using the demon as take-off, I launched myself into the air. I landed in a roll, just like Jace had taught me. With my hands free, I quickly grabbed a seraph blade from my weapon belt and yanked it out. After saying its name, and waiting for the familiar white glow of the blade I threw it. And hit the demon head-on.

I looked at Jace, he was staring at me. Obviously, his face had relaxed a little, and was that a hint of surprise in it face? In an instant, he was by my side again. Unconsciously, I relaxed the tiniest bit. His fingers touched my dress where it was ruined, then traveled up to my face, looking me in the eye. "Are you alright?" He asked, his voice full of so much pain and worry, I nearly cried. My throat closed up, the only thing I could do was to nod.

He turned his head again. "Get out of here, Straik" Jace said, his voice held a hint of warning. Straik's face turned from serious to amused. "You dare tell me what to do? I hold the advantage here, shadowhunter, do not forget it." He said, his voice filled with amusement. His smile had curved into a vicious smirk.

I yanked two seraph blades out of the inside of my dress, and gave one of them to Jace. Jace just stared at me, like he hadn't expected me to have so many weapons. I just winked back at him. Then, he gave the slightest nod towards the demons arround us. Without hesitating we both lunged out for the demons. Fighting side by side, as demons crumpled to ashes beside us.

I lunged, kicked, stabbed and dodged. I killed so many demons, I lost count. My body ached, especially after the demon poison had gotten into my skin. My head was spinning, and I felt like throwing up. But still, the other half was enjoying this. It was the high of fighting, the thing I had heard Jace and Iz talk about all the time. I let out a laugh. I turned to see Jace laughing too, as he effectively stabbed a demon in the eye. I took a moment to appreciate him, to actually _acknowledge_ his elegance. His beauty.

"Enough." Straik said, his voice ringing with terror but still oddly calm. He stepped through the many demons, and ended in front of them. We both looked up, side by side. The demons had immediately stopped in their actions, and had withdrawn, making a whole for their master. The demons had surrounded us completely. They weren't attacking, but they sure weren't backing away either. They were all growling and hissing, saliva dripping from their jaws. "You _will_ give me your blood Jonathan." Straik said, it wasn't even a question, it was a demand. "Like hell I will" Jace replied easily letting his thick hatred show in his voice, almost spitting.

That's when I realized something was wrong with Straik. For a split-second, he _flickered_. Jace was too sucked up in the conversation to notice. I looked sideways at Jace, he was looking at Straik, yet not looking at Straik. His mind was trying to figure something out. Then it hit me. Someone as vulnerable but powerful as Straik, would never step out into the open without some kind of protection.

Straik was a _projection_.

As quick as I could, I whirled around, seeing Straik lunging at Jace from behind. Without thinking, I pushed Jace away and tried to stop Straik. But he was too fast. I felt a stabbing pain in my left shoulder, as the blade was stabbed into me. My face held shock and pain. Straik seemed to be surprised too. Then he growled, "_You_ brat. I'll finish you off-This time for good." I staggered back into Jace's arms. He caught me, his face full of shock. Then it turned to worry and pain. And then rage took over. His eyes were flaming. Gently, he set me down.

Straik was already lunging for me again. At the last second, Jace stepped in front of me.

* * *

Sorry, haven't updated in some time. Does anyone want me to do jace pov? Review if you want the jace pov :) Other than that, please read, review and all that haha :D


	10. Hold On

_As quick as I could, I whirled around, seeing Straik lunging at Jace from behind. Without thinking, I pushed Jace away and tried to stop Straik. But he was too fast. I felt a stabbing pain in my left shoulder, as the blade was stabbed into me. My face held shock and pain. Straik seemed to be surprised too. Then he growled, "You brat. I'll finish you off-This time for good." I staggered back into Jace's arms. He caught me, his face full of shock. Then it turned to worry and pain. And then rage took over. His eyes were flaming. Gently, he set me down._

_Straik was already lunging for me again. At the last second, Jace stepped in front of me._

**_Okay so I'm going to try and do it from Jace's pov as well. ;)_**

* * *

**Hold On**

**Jace's POV:**

_"_You_ will _give me your blood Jonathan_." _Straik said unquestioningly. My hatred bubbled up. It took everything I had to push it back down, though I couldn't help retorting. "Like hell I will" I spat, trying to keep some of the hatred out of my voice, but clearly failing.

I sneaked a peek at Clary, she was tense all over. My nerves tensed, I hated seeing her like this. It was my own fault. I knew that someone was after Clary, but since so much time had passed, I'd thought that it was just some nonsense the demon had babbled about. Suddenly, I felt Clary jerk. I turned to look at her, but I was pushed away.

Clearly confused, I turned around. My heart dropped. The most heart-wrenching scream sent an icy chill down my spine, making me shudder. It was Clary. Straik had his hand around a blade. The blade was stabbed into Clary. My insides hurt, I couldn't catch my breath. I was snapped back into reality, as I realized she was falling. I would be there to catch her. Like I always did.

I started towards her, pushing away all other thoughts. She's okay, I kept telling myself, she's going to be okay. "_You_ brat. I'll finish you off-This time for good." Straik suddenly growled. My hatred was bubbling up again, though this time I wasn't so sure that I could hold it in.

I felt her falling into my arms, and I cradled her. She had a nasty stab wound on her shoulder, lots blood was leaking out. She was whimpering, though she was clearly trying to hold it in. "Hold on Clary. Just hold on" I whispered, though I doubted she could hear it. I stroked her hair, while I searched for my stele. My world came crashing down on me. If this wasn't in the middle of a battle, where we both could die any second, I would've broken down. _It's my fault._ The thought kept on appearing in my mind.

Straik was starting towards her again. She will never get hurt again, not while I'm around. As gently as I could, I laid her down behind me. I wasn't really thinking. Well the only thought that was in my head, was Clary. How I had to save her. How I would do anything for her.

I jerked, as I felt the same blade that pierced Clary, penetrate me. The pain was unbearable, I let out a cry and sunk to my knees. I coughed out blood, and went down on all fours. I looked up, Straik was clearly surprised. I let out a choked laugh, and shakily got to my knees. I felt like I would give out any second, but I didn't. If I gave up, he would surely kill Clary. And no way in hell, was I letting that happen. My head was throbbing, and the bloody wound on my chest wasn't helping either. Then Straik smiled. "This makes it a whole lot easier." He snickered.

**Clary's POV:**

With all my willpower, I pushed myself up into a sitting position. I drew in a shaky breath. My eyes widened, as I took in what had happened before me. Jace was kneeling in front of me, choking as blood dripped from a wound. My breath caught, as I suddenly realized how dizzy I was. That was Jace. My boyfriend. My other half. The other part of my soul. Rage powered me, as it had Jace. The stele Jace had been fishing for, was lying on the ground next to me. He must've dropped it. I grabbed it, drawing an _iratze_ on myself. I closed my eyes, and I waited for the feeling of freshness. But it never came. I opened my eyes, and stared down at the shabby _iratze_. It had disappeared.

I heard Straik's snide snicker, "This blade is made of pure demon blood. It won't save you, or your precious boyfriend." I growled. Rage was overpowering me. I had to calm down, or else none of us would get out alive. I had to keep Jace alive. A world without him would be unthinkable. I quickly closed my thoughts off, I couldn't go there. If there was no Jace, there was no me. I shook my head, trying to concentrate. I had to think. Think. _Think. _Suddenly, as if a magic genie had heard my wish, a rune popped into my head. I didn't recognize it, but I knew what it meant.

Quickly, I scrabbled the rune on my forearm. Well knowing that I didn't know what it could lead to. I heard Jace give out a strangled cry, and hurried. The stress was overpoweringThe rune was black and intricate, it kind of looked like a crossing between a tiger and a rose. It kind of suited the meaning. Power of love.

I finished the last lines of the rune, and prepared myself for what was to come.

* * *

So how did you guys like the chapter. Is the jace pov working? READ AND REVIEW GUYS THANKS.


	11. Power of Love

_Quickly, I scrabbled the rune on my forearm. Well knowing that I didn't know what it could lead to. I heard Jace give out a strangled cry, and hurried. The stress was overpoweringThe rune was black and intricate, it kind of looked like a crossing between a tiger and a rose. It kind of suited the meaning. Power of love._

_I finished the last lines of the rune, and prepared myself for what was to come._

* * *

**Power of Love**

**Jace's POV:**

I grunted in pain. That did not go according to my plan. I almost hit my head because of my idiocy, but the pain kept me from doing it. I lay on my side, clutching at my wound. I was loosing blood, and fast. It was all I do could do to keep my eyes open. If I had to pry them open, I would do so. I had to watch over Clary. Lying here, helpless, was eating my out from inside, I burned to be beside Clary. To fight for her, to protect her.

I spat some blood out as I watched Clary retrieve the stele I was going to heal her with. She was drawing an _iratze_. That's my girl, I thought, smirking. I stared for what seemed like hours, but nothing happened. Then I heard that bastard, Straik's voice again. "This blade is made of pure demon blood. It won't save you, or your precious boyfriend." He said, almost snickering. I wanted to punch him. I wanted to punch him so hard, his body would concave and perish. I hated this. I hated being helpless.

I saw Clary's grimace, as she took in what Straik had said. Then she paused, clearly thinking, and suddenly her face brightened the tiniest bit. I almost laughed, she was so easy to read. I ended up choking up more blood, and getting a cough attack. She placed the stele on herself once again, and began drawing a rune I had never seen before. It looked tough and feral, yet at the same time kind and loving. I groaned out in pain, as I tried shifting my weight, so I could keep a closer eye on Clary. This was one of her new runes that she had never tried before, and you never know what could come of it. It was a dangerous move, but what choice did we really have.

Suddenly, as if a lamp had been turned on, her forearm began lighting up. It was as clear and white as anything could get, blinding, but not death-bringing. The light stayed that way for some time. Then I heard her scream. And as always, when I heard her in pain, I instinctively got up and began running towards her. I suddenly didn't care if I was hurt, or if I was loosing too much blood. I just had to _get_ to her. I felt my legs giving under to the pressure, and I was lying down again like before. But my wound had gotten much worse. Normal humans would've been dead by now, but as long as Clary is in danger, I'll never go without a fight. I cried out in pain, it was blinding and unbearable. It was worse than death. I was heaving for air now. The air seemed to have gotten suddenly thin, a light fog had appeared everywhere.

It was like I had lain there forever, until I felt someone coming near. My body had taken too much damage. My eyes were closed, my breaths were coming in as ragged and I was pretty sure I was lying in a pool of my own blood. Where were Izzy and Alec, I suddenly wondered. They must've sensed the demon energy tonight, or the sudden blinding light. That all faded into the backgroung as I suddenly felt hands on my head. Soft and gentle hands, caressing my face.

"Shhh, Jace, I'm right here. I'll never leave you, no matter what." Clary whispered reassuringly into my ear, as she ran her long and artistic fingers on my chest. I felt her stiffen as she touched my wound. I hissed at the contact and clenched my fists. But some part of me relaxed as soon as I came into contact with her. I wanted to tell her, that I loved her. That I would do anything for her. I wanted to ask her if she was alright. All those things came out at the same time. I choked out blood and doubled over, the only words leaving my mouth were, "Love y...alrii.." In a strangled voice.

**Clary POV:**

I braced myself for the worst. But instead of pain or darkness, the rune lit up. The air blew in my face, whipping my hair back. I had to squint because of the air force and brightness. It was so bright that it probably could've lit up the whole city. Then something ghost-like seeped out of the rune. It was white and smoky, like the smoke that comes out when you smoke. Only this smoke for purer, lighter and more angelic. A growl sounded throughout the whole rooftop. Straik stood frozen, he face painted with terror. He was very pale.

The smoke materialized into a tiger. Only it was red. A red tiger. It was at the same time fearsome and wild, but calm and tame. Shakily, I stood up. The air had gotten foggy, and it looked like the tiger was getting ready to attack. Slowly, I reached for the stele._  
_

_I await your orders, miss._ A voice spoke into my mind. It was soft and hard, cold and warm. I screamed. Someone was messing with me. I clutched my head, and squinted my eyes shut. Was I going crazy? If this was Straik, I could manipulate the voice. Make it do what I want it to do. I decided to test it out first. What's your name, I thought, concentrating on that one sentence and tried telepathically to send it to the red tiger. _Liall_. It answered immediately. Liall, come towards me, I thought back. Slowly, Liall appproached me.

Then a thought struck me. What if this was the outcome of my rune. The power of love. Are you the power of love, I thought quickly. I saw the red tiger nod. _You have summoned me, and I will fight by your side as long as you hold the power of love and you are worthy to bear the title. But there is a catch, I will have to use your energy to fight the enemy. You energy will be drained twice as fast, but I assure you, it is the best way. _There was a pause, then,_ I await your orders, miss. _The tiger would fight for me. The thought alone sounded crazy. Attack Straik, hold him down but don't kill him. Injure him just enough so that he can't fight back, I "thought" to Liall, making a decision.

Without another word, it bounded away. Swift and steady. For a moment, I stood and adored Liall. Then I heard a cry. It was Jace. I knew it the moment I heard it. Without thinking, I darted the direction I heard Jace call. My heart dropped as I found him. He was lying on the ground, writhing and groaning. A big pool of blood was spreading from his wound. I gasped for air, and dropped down beside him. I took his head in my lap, and stroked his face. It was dirty and bloody. I looked at his eyes. His air. Everything about him was beautiful. "Shhh, Jace, I'm right here. I'll never leave you, no matter what." I whispered, meaning every word of it. I felt my energy draining. Liall was clearly doing the job right.

I traced my hands down his face, to his neck and then his chest. I instantly stiffened as I felt his wound. It was worse than I thought. Jace opened his mouth, "Love y...alrii.." He choked out. I knew what he was saying. He didn't even have to ask me, I already knew. "I'm alright" I whispered, close to his lips. His chest was heaving, and at this rate he might not make it. My heart pace quickened. A world without Jace, is like an Earth without a sun. It was impossible.

I had to heal him. And quick. The power of love rune had healed me completely. That's it! I fumbled around for my stele, and drew the rune on him. But nothing happened. No bright, white light, no healing and no conscious and healthy Jace.

* * *

PHEW! loong chapter. Your welcome guys. haha well anywaysies, please read and review. If you have time, check out my other story :)


	12. Nothing Can Come Between Us

_I traced my hands down his face, to his neck and then his chest. I instantly stiffened as I felt his wound. It was worse than I thought. Jace opened his mouth, "Love y...alrii.." He choked out. I knew what he was saying. He didn't even have to ask me, I already knew. "I'm alright" I whispered, close to his lips. His chest was heaving, and at this rate he might not make it. My heart pace quickened. A world without Jace, is like an Earth without a sun. It was impossible._

_I had to heal him. And quick. The power of love rune had healed me completely. That's it! I fumbled around for my stele, and drew the rune on him. But nothing happened. No bright, white light, no healing and no conscious and healthy Jace._

* * *

**Nothing Can Come Between Us**

I started to panick. My headache was throbbing, I could hardly see at all. The only thing that kept me going, was the thought of Jace never waking up. Never opening those beautiful and deep golden eyes. I let out a cry of frustration, my soul felt like splintering. I was heaving for air, not only because I felt exhausted, but because the thought of living without Jace was unbearable. I gathered all my strength and stood up, only to double over and be forced down on my knees again. My energy was draining twice as fast now, I barely had the energy to stand up.

_Is there something wrong, miss?_ Liall's voice sung in my mind. _I can sense your frustration._

I groaned. _It's Jace! He won't wake up! _I was literally that close to crying._ I-I...I don't know what to do!_ I cried, my inner voice full of despair. There was a long pause, where I had no idea what to do with myself. After a while of silence, I had given up hope that Liall would answer me.

Then her melodious and mighty voice sounded in my head throbbing head. _I know a way, miss. It is dangerous, and there is a probability you might not survive. _There was a hesitation._ Judging by your current state, you can only save his life, but not keep your own. You energy level is too low, miss. _Liall added, explaining why. I had already made the decision the moment I heard there was a way to save Jace. Without hesitation, I sent Liall my message.

_I'll do it. No matter what it takes. _

_You realize, this means giving up the fight against Straik, where I am winning._ I let out a sound of dissaprovement. Then I started to wonder how, she singe-handedly was winning over Straik. He had thousands of demons, all ready to do anything he wanted, whenever he wanted. Liall, sensing my confusion chimed in on my thoughts, _I am a ghost tiger, the rarest of its kind. Demons and evil cannot touch_ _me_. I sat back, astonished. She could surely win over him with that advantage. But I couldn't let Jace die. My need for Jace overclouded all other thoughts.

_What do I have to do?_ I asked, answering her question. I heard a light sigh, before Liall once again invaded my mind.

_When I leave from Straik, you will have about 1 minute to perform the ritual. Afterwards, he will come seek you out. This performance will require the last bit of energy you have, therefore I cannot be around after the ritual. You will have to trust your own guts, and fight for consciousness. The spell will try to pull you into a deep coma, and you will have to fight your way out. All you have to do is cut yourself, and with your own blood, draw a heart over a cross on the man you seek to save. This will have to be drawn on his bare chest. Understand, that you will have to will it with all your heart and soul, before it will succeed. If your love is strong enough for each other, you will not fail._ There was a pause. _Good luck, miss._

I felt something shut off from me. Like when someone hangs up a phone, and the only thing you can hear after is the beep. After Liall's disappearance I felt my shabby condition in full force. I had bruises and cuts everywhere on my body, I was bleeding on my head, and to top it all off, my own sight was betraying me. Everything was blurry. I was shaking everywhere from exhaustion and anxiousness.

Shakily, I picked up a knife from the ground. Hastily I cut myself on the wrist, already feeling myself swaying lightly side to side. I would black out any moment, I could feel the darkness creeping into my soul. I shivered. I coughed, wincing as that only made my headache worse. Hurriedly, I ripped Jace's tux in pieces and quickly drew the cross and then the heart.

Then I thought about all the nice moments we had had. When he kissed me in the garden on the rooftop. How I had felt so alive, and when I knew I loved him. He was everything and more to me. Courageous, brave, loving, kind, humorous... I felt my eyelids start to give under to the blackness. I forced myself to stay awake. I had to fight through this. I realized I was clenching Jace's shirt tight in my hands. The minute was almost up, but Jace hadn't woken up yet. For some reason, I was scared. Wasn't afraid that he wouldn't wake up, I knew he was trying. He just needed an extra push. I summed up the last bit of strength I possessed in my entire body, took every little speck of energy from every corner of my body, and used that energy to lean forward and kiss Jace. As soon as my lips touched his, I could feel Jace soften beneath me. I could see the lines of frustration on his forehead start to fade away.

I kissed him gently, until I thought I heard thunder. Instinctively, I jerked. But that was the last bit of energy I had. I felt myself begin to drift away. My head was begging for me to give under. But I wouldn't budge. I had to see Jace alive and well. My lips cracked as I smiled. The wound on his chest was closing up slowly, all the bruises he had taken earlier were vanishing. His skin was looking healthier by the second. Everything was going according to the plan. Thats when I saw where the thunder came from.

Straik was back. His eyes held so much rage, it seemed like it would burn him inside out. I shivered, feeling his rage from this far off. His aura held so much evilness and darkness that it was almost too much.

"ENOUGH WITH YOUR GAMES. I WILL HAVE HIS BLOOD, IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" He roared, it sounded like massive thunderclaps were attacking this very rooftop. My fists were slightly clenched, weakly trying to summon more strength. I couldn't hold on much more, I had to let go sometime. I whimpered, the headache was so ear-splittingly painful, I felt like I would give into the darkness any second. I felt something jerk behind me. I turned back around and faced Jace. The seconds were ticking away, and it was all I could do to hold on to those precious seconds.

As soon as I felt him jerk, I gave under to the massive energy of blackness. I had made sure he was alive. Only when I was completely sure, I could let go. I felt myself fall onto Jace, completely limp. That was my last thought until I blacked out. Jace.

* * *

SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A LONG TIME. Im going to start updating every second week or so, because of school and everything. so many exams and tests ugh. okay anyways here you go, long, the way you like it hahah PLEASE read and review. THANK YOU to all my favouriters, reviewers, readers EVERYONE! 3


	13. The Spell

_"ENOUGH WITH YOUR GAMES. I WILL HAVE HIS BLOOD, IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" He roared, it sounded like massive thunderclaps were attacking this very rooftop. My fists were slightly clenched, weakly trying to summon more strength. I couldn't hold on much more, I had to let go sometime. I whimpered, the headache was so ear-splittingly painful, I felt like I would give into the darkness any second. I felt something jerk behind me. I turned back around and faced Jace. The seconds were ticking away, and it was all I could do to hold on to those precious seconds._

_As soon as I felt him jerk, I gave under to the massive energy of blackness. I had made sure he was alive. Only when I was completely sure, I could let go. I felt myself fall onto Jace, completely limp. That was my last thought until I blacked out. Jace._

* * *

**The Spell**

**Jace POV:**

I felt my eyes open, like I had just come up out of the water. I gulped in massive amounts of air and choked. I sputtered out blood, and felt for my other wounds. I frowned, and looked down. All my wounds were gone, my chest looked clean and wound-free. Then I realized it. Someone had taken my shirt off. My first thought was Straik. Had he captured me and killed Clary? My insides churned as I thought of Clary. Where was she? My mind began racing, thinking about all the things that could've happened to her. I turned his head, only to find Clary lying limp in front of me.

"Clary..." I whispered, feeling my heart drop and a headache starting to form. I crawled over to her, realizing that my wounds were completely healed. I took her head in my lap, and ran my fingers gently down her hair to her cheek. She looked so beautiful. I shook her a little to wake her up, she was probably a little tired from the fight with Straik. My thoughts began wandering. Did I beat Straik?

As if he had heard my silent question, a nasty but strangely confident voice crackled throughout the air, "Ah. So she performed the spell." My head snapped, turning to face the sound. I found a bloody and sweaty Straik standing a few feet away. He looked tired and dirty, there was something evil in his eyes that was far too dark for him to see anything in them. Eternal darkness.

"What do you know about this? What have you done to her?" I asked, gently putting Clary's head back onto the ground, and discreetly picking up her seraph blade in the process. I shoved it smoothly into my belt, and stood up. I was sure to be light on my heels, to fight if I had to, or to react in a split-second. My voice was as cold as ice, and it seemed like Straik could feel it, because he backed away about a millimeter, before his aggressive expression took over.

"Oh me? I haven't done anything." He smiled deviously, "This was your fault." When he laughed, it sounded like a thousand demons all in one man.

My throat closed up, and my heart skipped a beat. "W-What?" Was all I could stammer. I was so taken aback, that I didn't see it coming. He came at me, fist outstretched. Not even a second later, I felt a hard punch in the stomache, sending me flying upwards. I thought I was going to hit the ground, but he jumped up beside me and punched me in down into the pavement, making a huge dent. I cried out in pain, as I heard something crack.

"Yes. She drew a rune, one that I didn't recognize. I think it was a summoning of an ancient angel bodyguard species, designed to protect. I don't know how she did it, but her power has increased drastically, since I last saw her. The guardian was a ghost tiger, rarest of its kind, and has been able to do some damage on me. But its nothing I can't handle," Straik chuckled, looking like he had the advantage. "Then she made a deal with the tiger, your life in exchange for hers."

The words rung in my ears, even after he had said. _Your life in exchange for hers_. Had Clary given up her own life for me? I fell onto my knees, without Clary I was nothing. Literally. She was the one that made me get out of bed every morning. She was the one that made me smile. She was the only one who could make my heart flutter the way it did, every time I saw her. I felt her entire loss weighing me down. Without her, I didn't want to go on. Without her, I didnt' want to get out of bed every morning. Without her, I would never smile again. I didn't want to live without her. Everything else at become blurry, my hearing, my sight, all my senses had tuned out. I could see Straik charging at me again. And I laid there, massive dent prepared to take it all. Because if the world was without Clary, it wasn't a world for me.

"This time I will kill you, and believe me when I say that I will enjoy it greatly. You have managed to kill all my demons, and injured me as well, but this time...This time, I will kill you before that happens!" Straik roared, his voice full of poison and hate. And I laid there, taking every hit. Feeling every hit, all the pain and I never stopped thinking about Clary. Her beautiful face, her delicate hands, and sweet voice. I could feel darkness coming, starting to web its way into my eyes, and I welcomed it gratefully. I could faintly heat Straik's roar. Everything seemed to occur in slow motion suddenly.

_Jace..._ I smiled, I was finally in heaven. I appreciatively closed my eyes._ Jace! Wake up! Open your eyes! It's me! It's Clary!_ A sweet voice chimed in my head. I opened my eyes abruptly. Was that Clary? I turned my head, and saw Clary, still looking limp. My heart sank, it was just something in my head. _No! Jace, it's not! I'm trapped okay? I can't move, but I can hear everything. Jace please! Jace, GET UP! Fight back! And I'm not dead, I'm in a state where I can't move. Don't forget that. And no matter what I will always love you._

With renewed strength, I blocked the next hit, and twisted his arm. I felt like a tiger, like a new spirit. "You deserve to die, you bastard." I snarled, and lunged for him, pulling my blade out simultaneously. He was still in shock, when I stabbed him deep in the heart. Black blood started pouring out from his teeth and his wound. I turned the blade and heard him cry out in horror. He sputtered and choked on his own horrifying dark blood, and his head snapped back. I smiled satisfied and pulled back. I felt like a ton of weight had been lifted from my shoulders, yet I felt like something wasn't right. Like something was missing. Straik was finally dead, but wasn't that it? A few seconds later, his eyes rolled back and left his mouth open.

"Just kidding." Straik laughed evilly, pulling the blade out of his chest. "You didn't think it could be that easy did you?"

* * *

ARGH SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A LONG TIME. I WANT ALL YOU TO KNOW I HAVENT GIVEN UP WITH THE STORY! PLEASE REVIEW AND READ AND LIKE AND FOLLOW AND ALL THAT HAHA. SORRY WITH ALL THE ANDS! :D


	14. Help

_With renewed strength, I blocked the next hit, and twisted his arm. I felt like a tiger, like a new spirit. "You deserve to die, you bastard." I snarled, and lunged for him, pulling my blade out simultaneously. He was still in shock, when I stabbed him deep in the heart. Black blood started pouring out from his teeth and his wound. I turned the blade and heard him cry out in horror. He sputtered and choked on his own horrifying dark blood, and his head snapped back. I smiled satisfied and pulled back. I felt like a ton of weight had been lifted from my shoulders, yet I felt like something wasn't right. Like something was missing. Straik was finally dead, but wasn't that it? A few seconds later, his eyes rolled back and left his mouth open._

_"Just kidding." Straik laughed evilly, pulling the blade out of his chest. "You didn't think it could be that easy did you?"_

* * *

**Help**

**Jace POV:**

I nearly tripped over myself as I saw Straik pull the seraph blade out of his own bleeding wound.

"W-What?!" I yelled disgusted and horrified, as I backed away from him. Frantically, I searched the ground for more weapons. Anything could be a weapon, a branch, a rock or even a leaf.

"Do not underestimate me boy!" Straik roared. All of a sudden, the weirdest thing happened. His eyes literally bulged out, looking like two giant bowling balls on his face. I stared, too stunned to do anything. Soon after his face became hugely large, and next his whole body followed. I stared in terror, as his arms transformed into giant tentacles, his face into something that looked like a demon from hell with two humongous horns erupting from his head. His body was formed like a horse with two legs. His body had turned a sickly green-red hue. Straik hardly looked human anymore. He literally looked like a demon from hell. And so did his voice.

"I am a Greater Demon, sent directly upon Lucifer's orders." Straik rumbled, rocking my very foundation. I looked around exasperated, looking for a chance to escape or anything to defend with.

"It's no use Jonathan. Your blood is mine. Along with that pretty girl who tried to save you. You're both mine." He snickered demonically, looking at Clary greedily. At that, I forgot how much trouble we were in. I felt my eyes burn, feeling a sense of protectiveness. No one was going to touch her. No one.

"Over my dead body." I stated coldly, blinded by my overwhelming hatred.

"Yes indeed. You will have to be dead, before I can take your blood and take the girl with me. Who knows, I might make her my wife." He teased, knowing how much it bothered me. My fists clenched involuntarily at the comment.

Without warning, he lunged forward at the speed of light, and punched so hard in the stomache, that it sent my flying several feet back and into the ground. I coughed and choked up blood. The ground was painted with red blood. I had taken so many beatings, I was getting near the point of feeling numb. My head was throbbing intensely, and my whole body hurt. When I moved any part of my limbs, it hurt so much that I'd rather not see Clary for a whole week, thank go through this pain. Then again, Clary was worth this much pain.

Straik straightened and heaved his arm, readying himself for another blow. As he brought down his arm to hit me one more time, something golden and snakelike coiled around his arms. With a jerk, like gravity was acting to my likings, his arm was forced down to the ground creating ripples and cracks on the rooftop.

And on the edge of the rooftop, stood Izzy and Alex, both in gear and fully stocked with weapons, grinning.

"Took you long enough!" I yelled, although I hid my huge relief. They both grinned and rolled their eyes.

"Our demon detector was off the charts. Maryse has already called for back-up. We were sent earlier, to check the site out. It took a while for us to locate the whereabouts. Sorry we're late." Alex answered as his eyes searched the situation. As always he was informant and concentrated.

"YOU DAMN SHADOWHUNTERS!" Straik roared as he rose up again on his feet, and looked down at the two new members of the defence squad.

"THIS MEANS NOTHING. I WILL HAVE YOU ALL ELIMINATED!" He continued, rumbling the rooftop. Seconds later, a portal appeared beside Jace. Miraculously, through the portal, thousands of shadowhunters streamed through- all in gear and ready to fight. They formed a circle around the demon, and without wasting another second they lunged forward. Maryse was the last to come out. I knew her well enough to detect a hint of worry in her face. She relaxed a little when she found Alex and Izzy on the other side of the rooftop safe and sound, yet she didn't look completely satisfied. She turned her head, and looked at me directly.

"Jace! Thank heavens of Raziel's angels!" She exclaimed as she hurried over to me, and began examining my body for wounds. She frowned as she saw how bloody and horrible I looked, and drew out a stele. Without saying another word, she pulled my arm towards her and drew several iratzes before the wounds began to disappear. It felt nice to be taken care of. I smiled, Maryse was like a mother to me. Then suddenly I realised what I had been missing. That sense of feeling incomplete.

"Clary! She's somewhere here, and she unconscious. I need to get to her." I yelled, getting up. Alarmed and desperate I searched the grounds for her. I swayed as the world sailed around me. Maryse was instantly by my side supporting me. I smiled, silently thanking her and limped over to Clary's limp body. Maryse put me down beside Clary and nodded, understanding that I wanted to be alone with her. She left her stele and a blade. I smiled a thanks, genuinely happy for her presence. Then I turned back around to face Clary. I traced my hands down from her hair to her cheek.

"Clary..." I whispered. Was she still here? Was she gone? Somebody screamed behind me, as that someone was flung backwards by Straik. They were thrown in a huge pile of bodies, all killed by Straik and his demons. The shadowhunters were losing the fight. Even though there were at least a 100 fighting one single greater demon, it wasn't enough. This wasn't good. Not good at all.

**Clary POV:**

Darkness. That was all I could see. If I were awake you could say. I was sort of drifting in my own little universe. An endless universe of pitch black. A monotone of a colour, surrounding me. Engulfing me completely. It was so silent, it was ear-splitting. I could hear my ears ringing. Everything seemed to eerie and odd.

What was it that Liall had told me? I had to fight the coma? How do I do that? I had absolutely no idea how to do it. But I had to try. If not for me, then for Jace. I owed him that much. Thinking of Jace, open up a small flicker of light. I got so excited it disappeared as soon as it had come. I let out a frustrated grunt, and tried again. I gathered all my energy, I spent several minutes doing this, although it felt like hours.

Black. That was all I could see for a long time. Until suddenly, not far off, a little flicker of light appeared. That meant it was working. It was my beacon of hope. I concentrated harder. So hard, that it was probably the most concentrated I had ever been. The light expanded, spreading like wildfire, as I thought harder. I thought of Jace, of all the good memories we had had together. Both good and bad, it showed how much we had been able to change together. The light was warm like a sunset, but at the same time bright, like when the sun is at its highest. I welcomed it gratefully, as it enveloped me.

I stepped inside the bubble of light, but regretted doing so immediately. I had stepped into the real world. I saw Jace desperately trying to fight off Straik. I tried screaming at him. Tried moving my limps hands and body. Nothing I did, had any effect on the outside world. He really believed I was dead. My heart sank just by thinking of how lost he might be. I shook my head. No, he was stronger than this. That was where I was wrong. I saw how he let himself beat up by Straik. But I'm not dead! I yelled, trying to get through to him. Nothing worked, and I started panicking. He couldn't go on like this, or he would eventually die! I couldn't live without him, that's like saying humans should learn to live without oxygen. They need it to survive. Jace was my oxygen. My heart was pounding so loudly, I was afraid they could hear it.

Instead I forced myself to calm down. Take deep breaths and gather my energy again. I was so tired, I could hardly concentrate. I had used the last bit of energy to get into this light bubble. I had a minimal amount of energy left. But I couldn't let him beat up by Straik. I couldn't bear it. So I forced myself to gather up all my energy. Pull from my toes up from my fingers tips, all the energy I had. Then, I sent my thoughts to him. I couldn't hold this connection for long.

_Jace... _I'd actually wanted to yell at him, but the connection was too weak. I closed my eyes, as I concentrated even harder.

_Jace! Wake up! Open your eyes! It's me! It's Clary! _I yelled. I open my eyes to squints and saw him open his eyes. Could he see me? Did he believe me? I tried again, although I could already feel our connection fading. After a while, he started closing his eyes again looking utterly disappointed. My heart sank, he thought he was imagining things.

_No! Jace, it's not! I'm trapped okay? I can't move, but I can hear everything. Jace please! Jace, GET UP! Fight back! And I'm not dead, I'm in a state where I can't move. Don't forget that. And no matter what I will always love you. _I couldn't hold it any longer. The connection was dead, but it seemed to give him the motivation he needed. And what I needed was some rest. So I closed my eyes, and felt myself drift off, unable to hold onto reality any longer.

When I woke, I was in darkness again. I had forgotten I was in a coma. I tried to summon up all my energy again like last time. This time it was easier. I found the light easily, and it engulfed me instantly. I looked up, and saw Jace looking down at me with his soft and loving eyes. His hand was caressing my cheek, until someone screamed behind him. He jerked, as the scream had clearly given him a shock. He turned around in time to see a man flying through the air.

I looked confused around at the scene. A huge demon was killing dozens of shadowhunters. But how had they come. She quickly spotted Izzy and Alex fighting the demon. And where was Straik? Did Jace defeat him. I looked up at Jace again. He looked worried. He had no idea what to do, and he could clearly see that we were losing. How do I help him? I thought. Suddenly I got an idea. I don't know how I did it, but suddenly I had materialised and stood beside myself. I was a ghost version of myself, and clearly nobody could see me. Jace was still looking down at my other limp "me". Quickly, without wasting time, I bent down to pick up a nearby stele.

Jace, hearing the rustle turned his head and saw the stele floating. He looked dumbfounded as I brought the stele closer to his arm. I started drawing the rune I had drawn on myself earlier. The Power of Love. Jace looked alarmed, and began backing away but stopped abruptly as he saw what was being drawn on his arm. He took my other "me's" arm and studied the rune on my wrist. When he realised that it was the same rune being drawn, he relaxed the tiniest bit. Though his eyes were sharp, ready to catch any movements.

"Clary, is that you?" He asked, "Wait, don't answer that. You probably can't. But I just want you to know that... I love you too. More than I have ever done. And I _will_ get you home safe. I promise". As soon as the last words had left his mouth, the rune on his arm began shining like before. A bright white light sprung out from his rune, blinding everybody on that roof momentarily. Then the tiger materialised again, in front of Jace. Jace stood, looking like an idiot, unable to comprehend what was standing in front of him. Instead I moved over to Liall, hoping my plan would work.

"Liall! Can you see me?" I yelled, feeling the mighty aura of the ghost tiger. Liall turned and inclined her head towards me.

_Indeed I see you child. And I see you have gone through with the spell. _Liall spoke. Everyone on the rooftop had turned around, and was now staring in equal parts of horror and fascination. Jace looked at Liall. He had gathered himself, his face revealing no other emotions that cold hard steel.

"Who are you?" Jace asked, his strong voice bellowing throughout the silent rooftop. The suspense was so great, it threatened to break through with violent consequences. Liall turned her head to face Jace, although she said nothing. She was silently assessing him.

_His heart is pure, though he might be hard and rough on the outside. _Liall observed, as if Jace wasn't there.

**Jace POV:**

I looked at the strange tiger in front of me. This was unlike anything I had ever read in in any book. My mind raced as I struggled to find the answer. Who are you, I had asked. Although it seemed to ignore me. It looked mighty and majestic. Fog spreading everywhere, clouding everyone's sight. My grip tightened on the seraph blade, feeling its power pulsating in my hand. Then it was as if something clicked at the back of my head. A screw was set into place somewhere deep in my brain. This wasn't just any creature. No, this was far beyond that. The being standing in front of me was _the_ ghost tiger. The most rarest and purest tiger alive.

"The great ghost tiger, Liall." I nodded, bowing slightly to show my respect.

Liall looked at me, nodding and acknowledging my presence.

_I see you are not only quick on your feet._ Liall spoke, the voice booming over the entire rooftop. Then she looked away, her face softening the tiniest bit. _Our agreement is settled then. _

Suddenly Liall erupted into searing white light. I felt as is I had just woken up and had been shoved a flashlight in my face. I squinted, hiding my face behind my hands, although the light peeped through. My heard was pounding, my blood racing. What was happening. All around me some were yelling out in pain, clutching at their chests. All of Straik's men were bowing down, facing the light as if praying.

Their heads began to turn to ash and drift away with the air. The rest of their bodies soon followed with an ear-piercing screech left behind ringing in my ear. I collapsed onto my knees, feeling the full extent of my wounds. This light made me vulnerable to my wounds and my pain. I cursed out loud as my eyes were betraying me. I blinked several times before the fuzziness came back into focus. There was ash everywhere in the wind. I choked on it as I crawled around looking for Clary.

"AARRGGHHH!" I heard someone yell. I stood halfway up, peering over piles of ashes. Straik was left standing alone, his whole army defeated. His left arm had melted away, and so had his left leg. He looked horrible. Dirty and bloody down to the toe. He was heaving for air, his face was priceless. He was apparently still in shock. Someone dared tread closer and spoke with a such an unmerciful and cold voice, a chill went down my spine. It was Maryse.

"Give it up Straik Satan. Your army is defeated. Surely you want to die decently?" She asked tonelessly. Straik looked up, his right arm had begun turning to ashes. His eyes held pure rage. But all Straik did was to spit at Maryse' boot. She nodded, taking it as his answer and pulled out a seraph blade.

"From Hell you have come, to Hell you shall go." She bellowed and cut his head off with one swift motion. The rest of his body immediately dissolved into thin air. I continued staring even after the shadow hunters were done with the crime scene. I couldn't wrap my head around it. He was dead. He was finally dead. I felt like a ton of weight had been lifted from my shoulders, and my head was finally at peace. Though my heart wasn't. I was afraid her body was lying amongst all the other dead shadow hunters. I started searching desperately, my heart having a panic attack. All around I could hear laughter and songs about victory.

I felt like was far far away. I was here, yet I wasn't. Where was she? Where was my Clary?

* * *

EXTRAAAA long chapter! This also took me a looong time to write, so your welcome ;) please read and review! I thank all my followers, fans, reviewers and readers. i would really appreciate it if you would review my story. If you get tired of waiting for an update, feel free to check out my other mortal instruments fanfic. Also, excuse my spelling mistakes I haven't gotten a chance to proofread it, I felt like you guys needed this chapter ;) haha anyways have a great day! :D


End file.
